The present invention relates to a lying surface with a lamellar grid.
Such lying surfaces with a lamellar grid have become known through the inventor's own applications. Subject of these applications is a resilient body which consists of beam-like elastic bodies extending in the longitudinal direction which have an upper and a lower supporting surface for an upper and a lower lamellar grid. Each lamellar grid consists of relatively thin and fine lamellae which are joined together relatively tightly in order to achieve a very elastic lying surface with good point by point adapting to the body lying thereon. It is known to place this resilient body with the upper and lower laminar grid directly on two parallel support members which are fixed to lateral faces of a bed frame. This construction has proved itself well because especially the lower lamellar grid is able to swing freely between the spaced-apart support members, thereby providing a good counter pressure and a good equalisation.
However, such a construction is not suited for certain bed constructions.
When a resilient body is placed on a continuous supporting surface, it is no longer possible for the lower lamellar grid to develop swings and the lamellar grid will then lie flat on the supporting surface, unable to swing. The result is that the entire effect of the resilient body is greatly reduced and a lying surface formed by a resilient body is therefore no longer suited to provide a suitable support for the body of the sleeping person.